


No one knows what we did in the dark

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gay, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey often sneaks in to Gerard room. When he realizes hes attracted to his brother he cant keep his hand to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one knows what we did in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard and Mikey Way are not mine they belong to themselves. They do not condone incest. It fiction I made it up.

I often got scared in my room and snuck into my brothers room to sleep. When I turned fourteen I realzed that he made me hard and I didn't know what to do about it, so I tried to ignore it. I knew I should have stopped sleeping in his bed then. That I was way to old to be sneaking in his bed at that age anyway. 

When I turned sixteen I snuck in to his bed for an all together different reason. I wanted to be near him, I wanted to feel the way he made me feel. It was after shortly after my birthday when I had snuck into his bed and when he rolled over putting his arm around me, like he aways did in his sleep. It was when I realzed he was hard too as he snuggled closer to me. I couldn't help myself, I slid my hands down and started caressing his dick. He groaned and began grinding against my hand. His eyes blinked at me for moment before he spoke. 

"Mikey, what are you doing?" He questions me. 

A millons answer fly through my head before I am able to speak. "I just wanted to touch it." Was the best thing my brain could come up with. I felt stupid but what was I supposed to say to my nineteen year old brother who just caught me feeling him up in his sleep. I realze my hand is still on his dick and I went to pull it away but his hand shot out and grabbed mine. 

"You don't have to stop if you don't want to," he tells me. "No one knows what you do in the dark," he whispers. 

"Can I take it out?" I whisper barely audible. 

"If you want to," he whispers. 

I bite my lip pushing down his pjs to free his hard-on. Taking it in my hand I give it a light stroke pulling a gasp from him. "I want to make you cum." I tell him. He doesn't speak, he just lays back to give me better axcess to him. I move my hand up and down his cock wishing that the light was on so that I could see him but I had to settel for just touching him. I moved my hand up and down his shft as fast as I could. It wasn't practiced at all and I felt a little clumsy and awkward but I did the best that I could. 

I have never touched another dick besides my own, so, I did what I knew felt good to me. It must have been good enough for him because he was squirming and moaning at my touch. It wasn't long before he was thrusting into my fist and with a whimper, he came all over my hand. It was warm and it felt kind of sticky. I realized my hand was still holding onto his dick, so, I pulled my hand away and I brought it to my mouth and licked it so I could taste Gerard. 

"Mikey, did you lick your hand? He asked. 

"How'd you know that we're in the dark? I ask and I can feel my cheeks buring. 

"I could hear you," he informed me. He reach out and began rubbing me through my boxers. "Do you want me to get you off? He asks. I whimper in response and he laughs lightly saying, "I guess that's a yes." 

I pressed my back onto the bed when I heard him rummaging in his drawer. "Gerard, what are you doing?" 

"Hush, Mikey," he says cutting me off. "Do you want someone to hear us?" 

"No," I whisper, waiting for Gerard. I suddenly felt him between my legs. He ran his tongue over the tip of my cock lapping at the precum. My hips buck off on their own accord. When he runs his tongue down my shaft I want to cry out but I force myself to be quiet. 

"Do you trust me, Mikey? He asks me softly in the dark. 

"You know I do, Gee." I tell him. I hear a snapping sound and him sifting around. Then I feel his finger against my ass hole. "Gerard," I say questioning him. 

"Shhhhh, Mikey. Just trust me, ok?" 

"Ok," I say nodding but he can't see me. He slides his finger in me being as gentle as he can. It hurts a little and kind of burns but I let him do it. Then he crocks his finger inside me, hitting something that makes me forget about the pain. My hips jerk off of the bed and he laughs softly. 

"Guess I don't have to ask if that felt good." Gee says and then he is suddenly sliding his mouth onto my cock. He moves down my shaft taking me in and out his mouth. It feels so good and I have to bite my lip to not make too much noise. I try to hold my hips still, so, that I don't thrust in his mouth. He crocks his finger inside me and starts pumping it in and out of me. He strikes that spot inside me over in over again. I cum hard in his mouth thrashing about on the bed, my hands fisting his sheets. He doesn't pull away, he just sucks me swallowing my cum. He keeps shoving his finger into my ass until I am completely spent. When I fall limp from his mouth and my body is still beneath him, he eases his fingers out carefully. 

"Mikey, are you alright?" He says breathless. 

"Gee, that was." I panted but I can't even find the right words. 

"Yeah, I understand," he says and then suddenly his lips are on mine and he is kissing me. When he pulls away I touch my heart and feel it racing while my brain processes the fact that he had just kissed me. He flops down on the bed next to me and I reach out intertwining my fingers in his. 

"Is this, ok? I ask. 

"Yes," he tells me. We settle down and it is quiet for while as I listen to his breathing. 

"Gerard," I say barely above a whisper. 

"Yes, Mikey," he replies. 

"I love you, Gerard." I tell him. 

"I love you to, Mikey," he says squeezing my hand that is entwined with his. "Now go to sleep, Mikey." he laughs lightly.

I lay there listening to his breathing. When his breathing has evens out and I fall asleep curled up next to him laying with my head on his chest while I listen to his heartbeat lull me to sleep.


End file.
